The present invention relates to a new and distinct Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fikalrudak’.
The new Kalanchoe is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching and freely-flowering Kalanchoe plants with attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Kalanchoe plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands in 2011 of Kalanchoe blossfeldiana ‘Kerinci’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,031, as the female, or seed, parent with Kalanchoe blossfeldiana ‘Aniak’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,742, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Kalanchoe plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands in December, 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands since 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.